


Azul

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Kid Fic, M/M, chibi changminho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: —¿¡Ves hyung!? ¡Te dije que la luna era azul y no de queso!





	

—¡Corre hyung! —chilló completamente ilusionado con las mejillas rojas por toda la carrera que había llevado ir a recibirlo a la puerta de su casa, cuando llego acompañado por sus padres y hermanas y jalarlo de la mano para llevarlo a la azotea.

—Minho mi mamá se va a enojar si no bajo a cenar temprano… y la tuya también —aseveró con tono serio peleándose con la bufanda de winie pooh que su abuela le había regalado.

—Mi papi me dio permiso.

Fue su escueta respuesta, parando frente a la puerta corrediza que los llevaba a la terraza que su mami había redecorado con motivos de año nuevo.

Se puso de puntillas y agarro la manija con torpeza, pues los guantes que usaba no le dejaban maniobrar bien para abrir la puerta. El pequeño Changmin al fin libre de la bufanda se acercó a él y empujo la puerta cuando escucho el “click” que liberaba el seguro. Minho sonrió encantadoramente como solía hacerlo siempre y volvió a agarrarlo de la mano arrastrándolo justo en medio de la azotea de su casa, el lugar en el que podría enseñarle en todo su esplendor su equivocación.

—¿¡Ves hyung!? ¡Te dije que la luna era azul y no de queso! —dijo un Minho que no cabía de la felicidad—. Es un evento astronómico que ocurre cada dos años y siete meses y casi veinte en las vísperas de año nuevo —recitó levantando torpemente su dedo índice, arrugando la naricita  pensativo, terminando asintiendo para sí y claro para Changmin.

— ¿Y eso qué significa Minho?

—No sé, fue lo que mi papi me dijo —respondió riéndose cantarinamente dejando que todo el vaho se escapara de sus labios por la frialdad que reinaba esa noche de diciembre y que al parecer su emoción no le había permitido ver.

Changmin miró la luna una vez más y torció los labios, solo era un poco más brillante de lo usual y la mayoría de las veces parecía una gran pelota de queso ¿Por qué Minho estaba tan feliz?

—Pues yo prefiero que siga siendo de queso, de aquí a que pasen otros veinte años vamos a ser casi tan viejos como ese gordo borracho que se mete a las chimeneas a robarse las galletas de los niños —dijo Changmin muy convencido porque es lo que su papá les había dicho a unos señores que querían venderle carbón.

Minho abrió sus ojitos asustado y se le acercó mucho viéndolo intrigado.

—¿Santa Claus?

—No Minho, un gordo borracho.

Le aclaro palmeándole la cabeza  por sobre el gorrito azul que ahora que se fijaba bien había sido su regalo de navidad para el menor.

—Minie hyung yo no quiero ser un gordo borracho —dijo retorciendo sus deditos asustado apegándose más a él porque le estaba dando frío.

—No gordos borrachos solo tan viejos como él —corrigió echándole todo su aliento en las mejillas, haciendo reír a su amiguito.

—A bueno…  —asintió sentándose graciosamente en el sofá alargado en el que su mami tomaba siestas al sol, mirando la luna con mucha ensoñación, meneando sus piecitos de un lado a otro gracias a la altura del sofá. Minie se sentó a su lado y volvió a mirar la luna, era bonita [Como Minho, solo que él era un niño], redonda [como sus mejillas] y grande [como sus ojos] Ahora que la veía bien ya sabía porque a Minho le gustaba tanto.

—Algún día voy a morderla —aseveró Changminie muy seguro de sí percatándose de que su amiguito se había encogido un poco en sí mismo bajo el cobijo de un insuficientemente cálido abrigo blanco.

—Tú vas a morderla  conmigo ¿verdad? —preguntó envolviendo un extremo de su bufanda en el cuello de Minho, sorprendiéndolo por el gesto pero arrancándole una cándida sonrisa antes de verlo asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Pero no hoy mejor dentro de 20 años ¿No estás de acuerdo? —inquirió recostándose en el sofá con Minho a su lado, admirando los destellos azulados del cielo con esa gran pelotota de queso como acompañamiento.

—Sí…pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No seremos viejos como el gordo borracho?

—Sí, pero seremos altos y sí tú te subes a mis hombros alcanzaras la Luna que ese día será azul, le arrancaras un pedazo y la morderemos juntos —dijo sonriendo feliz, viendo solo los ojos de Minho titilar pues había hecho un buen trabajo cubriéndolo con la bufanda.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Minho observando con tranquilidad el cielo antes de tomar su manita.

—Es una promesa —respondió Changmin afirmando el agarre. Permitiendo que la Luna azul los bañara con su luz, dejándose inundar por el silencio de esa noche que pronto dejaría de ser pacifica, pero no para ellos, mucho menos en sus jóvenes e inocentes corazones, que aún no imaginaban cuán grande sería la magnitud de su promesa.  

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 03 Agosto 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Febrero de 2017


End file.
